


Delicate Fire Nation Butt

by Kalira



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow, South Pole, Teasing, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Going back to the South Pole in peacetime, with his boyfriend in tow, has made Sokka playful.





	Delicate Fire Nation Butt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an anon Mousie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=an+anon+Mousie).



> Written for a request from a Mousie on Tumblr, from this [list of fluff/smut GIF starters](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/172522135704/fluff-and-smut-drabblesstarters).
> 
> Original request [here](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/173654598874/zukka-and-3-of-the-gif-starters).

Sokka jumped, hauling himself neatly up over the lip of the ice ridge before turning back with a little grin. “Want a hand?” he offered, dropping back to one knee at the edge and holding out a hand.

Zuko raised his eyebrow dubiously. Sokka was well aware Zuko did _not_ need a hand up to make such a jump, even on the ice. He slowly raised his hand and put it in his boyfriend’s anyway, clasping firmly.

Sokka hauled upwards as Zuko bounded lightly up, bracing the ball of one foot against the sheer face of the ice and pushing off, using Sokka’s grip as a counterbalance. Sokka pulled even as he rose smoothly to his feet, bringing Zuko in hard against him right at the edge of the drop, free arm wrapping around his waist.

Zuko huffed, squeezing Sokka’s hand and bumping their noses together gently. Sokka grinned at him, then stepped back, not releasing Zuko’s hand, and ducked suddenly. He pivoted, his boot impacting the side of Zuko’s firmly as he yanked at their clasped hands, sweeping Zuko’s feet out from under him on the slick ice and sending him tumbling down the slope away from the edge and into a dusting of snow with a grunt.

Sokka came down after him, because Zuko might not have been able to keep his footing, but he had refused to relinquish his grip when he felt himself going down. Sokka didn’t land quite so hard as Zuko had, but he couldn’t prevent his own fall entirely. Recovering a little faster, he began to sit up, then paused and turned, leaning down over Zuko.

Zuko laughed softly, slightly breathless, and tilted his head a tiny bit as Sokka came closer. Sokka grinned, the back of one hand sliding along Zuko’s hip, and Zuko raised a hand himself, brushing over Sokka’s chest along the way up to cup his jaw.

Sokka gave him a light, barely-there kiss, then began to lean away again. Zuko narrowed his eyes, then braced a hand on his boyfriend’s face and shoved. Sokka yelped, rolling away into the snow as Zuko pushed himself up, rolling to his feet and rising.

“Zuko!” Sokka spluttered through a mouthful of snow, floundering to sit up. Zuko laughed, even as he shuddered at the feeling of snow slipping down the back of his collar.

“ _You_ threw _me_ in the snow.” Zuko pointed out, dusting snow out of his hair before cocking his head to give Sokka an arch look.

Sokka pouted at Zuko, climbing to his feet, but it quickly broke in favour of laughter. “All right, that’s fair.” he agreed, dusting off his pants before moving closer again. Zuko eyed him cautiously but didn’t back away, and Sokka laughed again, catching his arm and tugging him close, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Zuko gave a little purr and nuzzled Sokka in return before catching his cheek with one hand and drawing him into a kiss. Sokka opened to it with a soft sound of startlement, followed by a low hum of pleasure, hands moving to his waist, then drifting around him in a loose embrace.

“Mm. . .” Sokka was slow to open his eyes again as their lips parted, and he didn’t draw any further away. “Not angry with me, then?” he teased, eyes bright with mischief.

Zuko gave him a dubious look. Sokka only grinned. “For dumping your delicate Fire Nation butt in the snow?” he continued lightly.

“ _Delicate?_ ” Zuko repeated with a snort.

“All right then, your _cold-averse_ Fire Nation butt.” Sokka said, pulling a ridiculous face at him. Zuko poked him and the look cracked as he squirmed, trying not to giggle.

Zuko laughed. “I can deal with the snow. _Sometimes._ ” he said, with a playful glare.

Sokka brightened, grinning again, clear blue eyes glinting.

“That is _not_ an excuse to spend the rest of this trip finding exciting new ways to get me covered in snow, or dunked in the water.” Zuko warned immediately, tightening his grip on Sokka and narrowing his eyes.

Sokka’s face morphed into a patently false look of shock. “Why Zuko! I would _never_! I can’t imagine why you would say such a-” He broke off with a sharp yip as Zuko shoved a hand up under his thick coat and pinched him just above one hip. He pouted, rubbing his side theatrically, and Zuko shook his head and kissed the expression away.

Sokka melted quickly into the kiss, his offense more for show than anything, and Zuko hummed, happy enough to mostly forget about the wet chill down his spine.

“Seriously though,” Sokka said as Zuko pulled away, cupping his cheek with one hand, “I wouldn’t dump you in the water. That’s dangerous if you’re not prepared, and you don’t have the tolerance a Water Tribe hunter would either.” He smiled slightly. “I might tease but I want to keep you in one piece.”

Zuko considered pointing out he had the ability to keep himself warm much more efficiently than a Water Tribe hunter, if none of the endurance generations on the ice had given them, but it wasn’t like he _wanted_ Sokka to try and get him soaked in the polar waters. And he’d nearly died the last time he _voluntarily_ swam in them. He shivered.

“I know you do.” Zuko said, nuzzling his boyfriend’s cheek. “So I _suppose_ can put up with your tricks.” He sighed long-sufferingly, though he couldn’t suppress the smile that curved his lips.

Sokka only grinned. “Love you too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> The request was for #3 from the GIF starters, this one:  
>   
> Which was a lot of fun for these boys.
> 
> I also only just remembered (as I write these notes) about the series of 'playing in the snow' stories I was writing for an assortment of my ships a few months ago . . . and how I meant to do more. Here's a good addition, then, I guess?
> 
> Come say hello or request a story on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
